


Черно-белая полиритмия

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин знакомится в баре с девушкой и приводит ее в мотель. Сэм пытается оставить их одних, но Дин его останаливает. Секс втроем. Оба стараются доставить удовольствие девушке между ними, и при этом окончательно и бесповоротно зациклены друг на друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черно-белая полиритмия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку 1.25 СПН-феста.

Мир потерял краски, и все стало вокруг серым и однообразным. Как будто кто-то выжег сетчатку глаза, и остались только контуры мебели и тикающие часы на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Сэм не мог заснуть, лежал, смотрел в серое окно. Фонари перед мотельными номерами могли только разогнать тьму, но граница их побед распространялась не больше пары футов. А дальше ночь, полная шума, драк, выпивки, секса, смерти.

Дин ушел пару часов назад, и Сэм откровенно наслаждался одиночеством: израсходовал всю горячую воду в душе, пощелкал каналами на допотопном черно-белом телевизоре, порылся по сайтам новостей, но ничего не увлекало, не заполняло голову, оставляя место теням и призракам. Сэм лежал на кровати и бездумно смотрел в окно на неоновую вывеску, выгоревшую от времени. Белые сполохи метались по вертикали стойки, улетали в густой мрак, и Сэм рывками возвращал себя из бегущей дорожки и снова падал в мелькание.

На улице послышался женский приглушенный смех, потом шаги остановились возле номера, задергалась дверная ручка. Сэм приподнялся, достал пистолет и снял с предохранителя, но тут же услышал скрежет ключа в замочной скважине и знакомые интонации:

— Сэм, не спишь?

В проеме двери, очерченном светом фонаря, проступили две фигуры: брат вернулся не один, с ним была незнакомая блондинка со странной ассиметричной прической. Когда она шагнула в полосу света, падающую от окна, короткий ежик с левой стороны выбелился до прозрачности, а длинные пряди с правой стороны резкими линиями закрыли половину лица. Сэм успел лишь уловить распухшие влажные губы и любопытный взгляд больших светлых глаз с темной окантовкой радужки.

Сэм повернулся, спрятал оружие в сумку и проворчал, раздражаясь на собственные ожидания нечастого спокойного вечера:

— Почти спал, — и полез искать ботинки под кровать. Над головой раздалось протяжное:

— Сэмми…

Сэм поднялся и оказался лицом к лицу с Дином. От брата пахло виски, острый алкогольный запах раздражал обоняние, хотелось отвернуться, но почему-то Сэм залип на этом пьяном дыхании у себя на щеке. Дин зацепил пальцами край пояса его джинсов и потянул на себя. Сэм невольно схватил Дина за плечо, и тот выдохнул ему в шею, горячо, влажно, почти касаясь губами шеи, его руки уже не держали пояс, двигались за тканью, дразнили, чуть приспуская джинсы вниз. От этих прикосновений хотелось одновременно и сбежать и ощутить их еще сильнее, тело знало эти руки, доверяло им, и Дин пользовался этим вовсю. Он знал, что Сэм сейчас дернется, если дотронуться ниже поясницы, втянет живот, если коснуться ниже ребер, и позволит все, что взбредет в голову, вольется в игру, принимая правила.

Девчонка откровенно глазела на них, почти обнимающихся, и раздевалась, абсолютно не стесняясь, без стриптизерских ужимок или показной неловкости. Она легко стащила через голову топик и спустила короткую юбочку по ногам. Переступив свернувшуюся вокруг ног ткань, она подошла к Дину со спины и обняла его за талию.

— Мааальчики…

Дин поднял голову и улыбнулся. Сэм понял, что Дин не пьян, его трезвый и спокойный взгляд остановился на лице девчонки, он нежно притянул ее за шею и поцеловал, глубоко проникая языком в рот и в то же время не отпуская Сэма и теснее прижимая к себе. Свет причудливо рвано высвечивал их движения, выхватывал яркими бликами скулы, бросал длинные тени от ресниц и блестел на мокрых губах, как будто эти двое высосали всю влагу из воздуха. Блондинка оторвалась от Дина и потянулась к Сэму, прижалась к его пересохшим губам. Сэм ответил, жадно, грубо, почти отталкивая их обоих, но Дин удержал его, и Сэм почувствовал, как он расстегнул молнию на его джинсах, обхватил его член и несильно сжал, двигая рукой. Сэм прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Дин, я...

И тут же заткнулся, потому что Дин отпустил его, сделал шаг назад и сказал девчонке:

— Стань на колени.

Она послушно опустилась на пол. Дин обошел ее сзади и остановился за спиной. Он откинул ей голову, наклонился и легонько поцеловал, а потом взглянул на Сэма:

— Дай ей, Сэмми.

Пальцы Дина пробежались по ее щекам, раскрыли губы и снова вернулись к скулам. Девчонка замерла с приоткрытым ртом, и Сэм, уже заведенный до предела, запутавшийся в своих желаниях, повиновался приказу, стянул джинсы и подошел к девушке. Она обхватила его член у основания и потянулась губами.

Дин провел руками по ее плечам к запястьям и настойчиво придавил вниз:

— Без рук.

Она послушно отпустила член. Дин, поглаживая ее по затылку, смотрел, как она пускает себе в рот, как язык мелькает быстрыми движениями по головке, а потом обхватил ее лицо и придавил у края челюсти. Девчонка глубоко вдохнула, всхлипнув, от напряжения в уголках ее глаз заблестели слезы. Дин тихо приказал:

— Сэм, войди глубоко.

Сэм двинулся вперед до горла, глядя, как одна рука приминает выстриженный ежик, другая зарылась в высветленные пряди, удерживая голову в поднятом положении. Он входил в открытый, доступный влажный рот, сбиваясь в ритм отрывистого, возбужденного дыхания Дина, кусал себя за щеку изнутри, чтобы не кончить, продлить это сумасшествие еще немного, влиться в тёмный свинг из их стонов, влажных, вязких звуков и движения, где они играют каждый свою партию на чистом импровизе, но все же подчиняясь лидеру. И когда Дин отстранил девушку и толкнул его на кровать, Сэм благодарно вытянулся, ноги почти не держали его, и через мгновение девушка опустилась на него, приняла в себя, теперь задавая свой ритм, вытягивалась в струнку при каждом движении, и чуть позже матрас прогнулся под тяжестью еще одного тела. Дин встал между ногами Сэма, обхватил его руки, придерживающие девушку за талию, и легонько прижал точки над косточками локтей. Ладони онемели, потеряли чувствительность, и теперь все ощущения сосредоточились только в вбивающихся рывках друг навстречу другу и хриплом голосе, шепчущем:

— Хорошо, Сэмми, сильнее…

Это напоминало фильм, старый черно-белый, без звука, когда в кинотеатре на фоно играл тапёр, а на экране действие прерывалось белыми надписями на черном фоне в витиеватом обрамлении, и руки, летающие над клавишами, словно руководили событиями на экране. Сэм следовал за озвученными указаниями, кадр за кадром, все больше желая дойти до конца.

Сэм понимал, что Дин играет с ними на их телах, знал, что он умет так делать, и не сопротивлялся. Сэм видел, как Дин сильно сжимает девчонке соски, нежно целует и прикусывает кожу на ее плечах, оставляя полукруглые метки, а она не отталкивает, только всхлипывает, ускоряя ритм. И Дин наклоняет ее вперед, отдает Сэму на поцелуи, тихо проговаривая:

— Еще, дай ей еще.

Потом сам останавливает движение, придавливая их обоих к кровати, растягивает ее пальцами сзади, но девчонка не вырывается, она только стонет и пробует двигаться навстречу члену внутри себя и вторгающимся пальцам. Но Дин наклоняет ее еще ниже, и она хрипло дышит в грудь Сэму, не в силах ни говорить, ни сопротивляться. Дин, абсолютно все контролирующий Дин, берет его неподвижные руки и заставляет обхватить плотнее и говорит.

— Придержи ее, Сэмми.

Сэм чувствовал, как он входит, ощущал через тонкую перегородку плотное движение, там где были пальцы, Его сжало внутри, еще плотнее обхватывая от головки до основания, и когда Дин прижал ладонь к ее животу с силой вдавил, приподнимаясь с ней вверх, Сэм закричал, не понимая, кончил он уже или кончает, ощущая судороги оргазма, вытягивающие из него последние капли, и услышал хриплый тонкий изломанный на боли и удовольствии крик и резкое, грубое рычание, смешавшееся со стоном.

Они словно рухнули в потерявшее цвета другое пространство, вошли в их закрытый клуб наслаждения с полиритмией черного джаза, где резала воздух синкопа, острая как бритва, и сплетались мягкие переливы стонов и риффы возбужденного дыхания. Жаль, что нельзя оставаться здесь надолго. Им не позволят те, кто уже пишет для них военный марш.


End file.
